Al Final, Yo Soy Tu Vida
by Set-Yam
Summary: [EPILOGO MI VIDA... ERES TU!]Creo que al final yo soy tu vida, mi querido neko... Y yo la tuya, mi amado Kurorin... ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** EPILOGO MI VIDA... ERES TU!-Creo que al final yo soy tu vida, mi querido neko... Y yo la tuya, mi amado Kuriorin...

**Advertencias: **Lemon o al menos intento de este. Relacion **chicochico**, si no te gusta no leas. Si es todo lo contrario eres de los mios, adelante y disfruta.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado a:**

♥ Club De Fans Kurogane X Fye♥

(Todas sus integrantes)

Y a todas(os) los que leyeron el Fic y me dejaron un review. Y los que no **muchas gracias por leer**.

_Blu3Fye-KaroAndromeda-AriYasha-JudeDeSakumaFlowright-FyeSan-GravitiGirl-ChibiFye-ShiaChanKawaii-Regianna_

**_Mil Gracias

* * *

_**

♥♥♥♥ **_Al final… Yo soy Tu Vida! ♥♥♥♥_**

La tormenta poco a poco se estaba apaciguando…

Al igual que la tormenta de sus corazones

Se encontraban abrazados, uno junto del otro… A un lado del árbol de navidad

Iluminados solo por la tenue luz que irradiaba el árbol…

Abrazados cubiertos por una manta…

El silencio reinaba en el lugar

No hacían falta palabras para demostrar lo que pasaba

.-Kuro-chii ¿Por qué estas aquí… Con migo y no con Tomoyo?-por mas que le doliera a su corazón la pregunta, mas sabía que dicha pregunta era mas que necesaria…

.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Un silencio de propago, limitándose cada uno a analizar lo que ocurría

.-porque… Porque se supone que por eso te quedaste en tu país-su voz poco a poco se entrecortaba-para estar con tu princesa, al lado de Tomoyo-Las pequeñas lágrimas que se limitaban a salir, corrían lentamente por las mejillas de Fye

El silencio… el doloroso silencio que se propagaba cada vez que terminaban de hablar…

Kurogane solo se limito a abrazar mas fuerte el cuerpo de Fye, a pegarlo mas a su cuerpo dándole a entender que el le protegería y que nada le iba a pasar…

.-mi neko-susurro-mi pequeño y lindo neko… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... –Fye solo se limita a voltearle a ver con mirada interrogante-Mi vida… Eres tu…

Mágico momento aquel… mágico silencio…

Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Fye para aunque solo fuera un roce para el era un beso… un beso que daría su vida por repetirlo solo una vez mas…

Lentamente se separaron, quedando a solo unos centímetros…

Sus rostros sonrojados…

Sus miradas solo un objetivo… aquella persona especial…

Lentamente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en una danza, por demás lenta y romántica…

Kuro colocando lentamente el cuerpo del mago en el suelo de madera, cual pieza del mas fino cristal. Colocándose el aun lado sin despegar sus labios de su mago.

Apartando la manta a un lado como pudo, Fye acomodándose en el suelo mientras sus labios continuaban aquella danza tan embriagante, que ningún licor se le compararía….

Románticos y deliciosos besos acompañados de delicadas carisias, era suficiente par saber que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso…

Cuando sus labios se separaron, la manos aun indecisas de Fye se acercaron a delinear cuidadosamente la cara de su Kuro, lentamente gravándose en la memoria esa perfección…

Kuro sonrió al contacto, un sonrisa sincera, delicada, cuando los dedos de Fye llegaron su boca los beso uno a uno. Esta acción le provoco escalofríos a Fye, unos deliciosos escalofríos…

.-Mi vida-Kuro menciono con un tono de voz muy dulce y delicado-eres lo más importante para mí, por eso no te quiero hacer daño

Esa palabras esas simples palabras bastaba para que le punzaran con mil espadas y el no sentiría nada, era la mejor droga que Fye jamás podría encontrar…

.-Mi kuro-le acaricio la mejilla delicadamente-Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida… Son tuyas puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con ellas, por que te amo-se levanto un poco y comenzó a besarlo de una forma un tanto incitante

Kuro sonrió, para después colocarse encima de Fye, si aplastarlo completamente. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Fye para ir bajando

Fye se sentía la persona mas feliz de cualquier mundo, tenia al amor de su vida y en ese instante iban a demostrar su amor, no espiritual sino también de forma física, ante este pensamiento se sonrojo…

Al separarse Kuro y ver el sonrojo de Fye, coloco un delicado beso en cada una de las mejillas de este, haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara…

Bajo al cuello de Fye y comenzó a besarlo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, por encima de la ropa; mientras que Fye le acariciaba las espalda…

La ropa llego al punto de ser estorbosa. Kuro se medio incorpora para quitarle la polera que Fye traía dejando su torso desnudo, mientras que Fye le quitaba su armadura y playera, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones…

Fye no tenía palabras para aquel espectáculo, lentamente se acerco al torso desnudo de Kuro para empezar a besarlo, aquellos besos deliciosos, intercalados con mordiscos y lamidas, provocaban que Kurogane diera pequeños jadeos de placer…

Kurogane se alejo un poco para cesar las caricias que Fye le otorgaba, sostuvo si vista en la hermosa figura que se encontraba debajo de el, era preciosa… perfecta…

Lentamente descendió para empezar a acariciar con su rostro el torso de su ahora compañero…

Recorriéndolo todo, aspirando aquel aroma tan embriagador, paro su andar en uno de los pezones al cual le coloco un delicado beso, al igual que en el otro… Descendió hasta su ombligo para colocar otro beso ahí también…

Fye se sentía en las nubes aquellos cariños que le hacia Kurogane le excitaban de sobre manera haciéndolo dar leves jadeos y por momentos cerrar sus ojos…

Cuando regreso a sus pezones comenzó a excitarlo chupándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, alternándolos con mientras que a Fye le tomo por sorpresa pero al también acariciaba de una manera lenta pero excitante la espalda de Kuro...

Cuando termino, Kuro subió para besar los deliciosos rojos labios de Fye, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando provocando que Fye gimiera en su boca, motivando a que Kuro continuara cu recorrido por su cuerpo.

Pronto hubo algo que le estorbo, pero al llegar a los pantalones se puso a jugar con la orilla de estos provocando de Fye diera uno que otro resoplido molesto. Kuro sonrió ante esto y procedió a quitarle los pantalones con mucho cuidado de rozar intencionalmente el miembro excitado de Fye.

Siguió quitándole la ropa interior a Fye, con una sonrisa al poder observar en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de su Koi.

Mas a Fye esto no le pareció muy justo así que de incorporó y cambio los papeles. Ahora Kuro con Fye encima.

Recorrió el mismo camino que Kurogane trazo en su cuerpo…

Dándole las mismas caricias con un toque especial para que el sintiera esa tan maravillosa experiencia que el sintió. Al llegar a los pantalones, se los quito con un poco de impaciencia llevándose con ellos también la ropa interior; el roce que de la ropa le provoco un espasmo a Kuro, pero como recompensa después de que Fye se deleitara con la vista que le proporcionaba su novio. Descendió lentamente al miembro de Kuro.

Una ves ahí le dio un beso en la punta, provocando que Kuro diera un leve gemido, ante la respuesta lo cubrió todo con su boca lenta pero sensualmente.

Mordía, chupaba, lamía… provocando que Kuro gimiera cada ves mas, y mas fuerte, música para los oídos de Fye y que lo incitaba a continuar, pero ya no ahí.

Se separo del miembro, para admirar aquella criatura que tenia enfrente suyo. El cabello un poco revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer… Una imagen simplemente perfecta.

Al ya no sentir las caricias, se despabilo un poco y se incorporo quedando sentado enfrente de Fye, se acerco lentamente y deposito un camino de besos desde su frente hasta su boca, quedándose ahí, deleitándose con su sabor.

Lentamente los papeles se volvieron a voltear. Kuro se levanto y ayudo a Fye a seguirlo hasta la sencilla pero cómoda cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

Una ves ahí lo voltio a acomodar con suma delicadeza. Le volvió a besar pero esta ves con un poco mas de intensidad, desbordando el placer de estar juntos en aquel embriagante beso, que fue interrumpido por Kuro para descender por su cuerpo y llenarlo de besos.

Al llegar al miembro más que despierto de Fye, le beso, para otra vez subir y darle un dedo a lamer, para empezar a prepararlo.

Fye acepto gustoso ese dedo que no solo lo ensalivo sino mas bien lo degusto a este dedo lo siguieron otros dos. Al estar completamente ensalivado introdujo un dedo en la pequeña entrada de Fye.

Fye se sintió incomodo por la invasión. Sus ojos no tardaron en demostrar su dolor soltando pequeñas lágrimas. Kuro al darse cuenta de esto saco momentáneamente su dedo y se acerco a la cara de su amado.

.-Mi neko, no es mi intención lastimarte-le dice mientras besa cada una de las lagrimas de Fye-te juro que jamás dejare que esas lagrimas vuelvan a salir de tus ojos-Le beso sus ojos y luego su boca para continuar con al tarea de prepararlo para la penetración.

Fye se sentía en la gloria su Kurogane le había hecho la promesa mas hermosa que pudiera existir.

Kuro continuo preparándolo, primero con un dedo luego dos y al final tres.

Cuando termino, beso delicadamente a Fye para después voltearlo para que Fye estuviera más cómodo.

Lentamente coloco la punta de su miembro y lo comenzó a penetrar mientras le daba besos en al espalada para que Fye se relajara y no lo lastimara.

Al introducir el miembro completamente Kuro se coloco encima del pero sin aplastarlo esperando a que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Fye se incomodo un poco con la invasión, pero aun así trato de estar lo mas relajado posible, los besos en la espalada que le proporcionaba Kuro y la promesa que le hizo anteriormente le hicieron las cosas mas fáciles.

Los besos en la espalda nunca cesaron.

Cuando Kuro sintió que al cuerpo de Fye ya se había acostumbrado a el comenzó a embestirlo lenta y cariñosamente…

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos…

Era un momento mágico, unidos no solo con el alma sino también con el cuerpo.

Poco a poco fue tomando velocidad haciéndose mas profundas las envestidas, tocando aquel ponto que le daba gran placer a Fye.

Sonoros gemidos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación su nombre en la boca de su contrario, creando la música perfecta, aquella música llamada amor.

Kuro ya sentía aquellas deliciosas sensaciones antecedentes de su orgasmo pero no quería que fuera el único, tomo delicadamente entre sus manos el miembro de Fye y lo masturbo rítmicamente junto con las envestidas, provocándole a ambos sensaciones simplemente indescriptibles.

Poco a poco escurrían gotas del semen de Fye entre los dedos de Kuro, lo que significaba que faltaba poco, para aquel momento. Se acerco al cuello de Fye dándole suaves besos, mientras incrementaba la velocidad para llegar juntos al mágico clímax.

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, mientras que Kuro besaba el cuello y espalda de Fye.

Lentamente Kuro salio del cuerpo de Fye para recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo hacia el.

Fye se volteo, mirando a su ninja… a su amor….

.-Mivida-susurro Kurogane-Te amo-coloca un tierno beso en la frete de Fye.

.-Yo también te amo-inquirió con una risita, mientras que Kuro los tapaba con una manta para disponerse a conciliar el sueño-Porque al final… Yo soy tu vida

.-y yo la tuya, mi neko-Le beso por ultima vez en la noche y se dispusieron a dormir.

Y después de la tormenta la luna se asomaba por la ventana, iluminado aquella bella escena y estas bellas promesas…

♥ _Mi Kurorin, no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para este momento y ahora que te tengo a mi lado te juro que nunca permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, así tenga que morir en el intento, jamás me rendiré… ♥_

♥ _Mi neko, jamás dejare que te hagan daño, daría mi vida por ti, y te aseguro que nunca mas volverás a sufrir... ♥_

♥♥ …_Por Que Te Amo… ♥♥_

**♀_§♀§♀ OwArI ♀§♀§♀

* * *

_**

_Al fin termine… Uf! Sinceramente me costo hacer este capitulo y lo tuve que pasar para año nuevo, espero que les haya gustado…_

_Nota: El lemon perdón si no me quedo tan bien como hubieran querido pero es que ya perdí la practica, hace mucho que no escribía uno mas o menos decente, y pues bueno este me quedo muy romántico. Jamás había escrito algo tan romántico, pero aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en otro fic..._

_FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO 2007_

_Que este año este lleno de mucho KuroFye♥_

_Ja-Ne_


End file.
